


can i kiss u?

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Being thrown into the lake, F/F, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew ask Reyna two questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i kiss u?

“Hey! Roman! Leader of the Romans! Whatever they call you.” A girl yelled at Reyna.  
She was obviously one of Piper’s sisters.  
“Hi? Are you looking for Piper? She’s with Jason.”  
“Hades no. I’m looking for you.” The girl smiled at her.  
“Why?” Reyna was confused. What reason would she have to talk to Reyna. Maybe Nico got kidnapped by the Venus/Aphrodite kids. They probably dressed him in a colorful outfit.  
“….can you teach me how to fight?” The girl lowers her face.  
“Sure. But my name’s Reyna not Roman.”  
“I’m Drew.”  
“Well, Drew, meet me in the arena in during lunch. I’ll bring some food to eat after.” Reyna said.  
“Okay. Thanks.”  
******  
Drew went to the arena when she was told too. She had picked out a wonderful outfit. Pink booty short, thin black leggings, red sneakers and her normal Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.  
Reyna stood with two wooden swords. She was wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt and a pair of jeans. Not very fashionable but Drew guessed that some people didn’t care to be fashionable all the time.  
“So what’s are first lesson, teach?” Drew yelled.  
*******  
Three months later Reyna was pretty sure she had trained Drew well.  
So they stopped training at lunch.  
Drew could last long in a fight with Reyna. Through she never won.  
To win she would have to battle with someone in her level, which Reyna was not.

“Reyna!” Drew plopped down next to her.  
“Drew?” Piper stared at her sister.  
“Um…Drew, what do you need?” Reyna asked, trying to ignore the stares of her friends.  
“Well since you help me, I want to repay you.” Drew smiled.  
“There’s no need.” Reyna said.  
“Sorry but this is non negotiable. Meet me in the arena after lunch.” Drew stood up from the table and walked away.  
“Reyna can you please tell me what my sister meant?” Piper asked.  
“I taught her some fighting things, nothing big.” Reyna answered.  
“So she flirted with you?” Nico piped in.  
“She wasn’t flirting!” Reyna blushed.  
“She was.” Jason and Leo said together.  
“I’m gonna go now.” Reyna stood up.  
*******  
Reyna sat down next to Drew.  
“So you came.”  
“So I did.”  
“Can I kiss you?” Drew whispered.  
Reyna’s heartbeat speed up.  
She nodded.  
Drew’s lips tasted like blueberry muffins.  
*******  
The two girls held hands as they walked away from the arena.  
Piper and the other Aphrodite kids jumped out from somewhere.  
“Oh come, guys I just put on my lipstick.” Drew said.  
“Nope. You know the tradition. There’s no way out.” Piper smirked.  
Reyna on the other hand didn’t know it.  
So when two Aphrodite kids picked her up she was confused.  
Until they brought her to the lake.


End file.
